Lihatlah Lebih Dekat
by melitakim88
Summary: Tao tidak mau pindah ke Korea, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Tapi keadaan tetap memaksanya. Dan di Korea dia bertemu dengan namja super tengil, nakal dan menyebalkan bernama Oh Sehun. Bagaimana kisah mereka? TAOHUN KID. INI FF ONESHOOT KHUSUS BUAT MENYAMBUT ULTAH TAOTAO YAAY (udah telat tapi).


Ini hanya ff singkat buat menyambut ultahnya maknae Exo-M si baby panda yang ternyata hampir samaan sama author hehehe tapi rada telat juga ya ini XD

Tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali kan hihi

Sebenernya ff absurd ini terinspirasi dari film petualangan sherina itu film pas author masih kecil hahaha mian kalo geje XD

Oke happy reading readers-nim semuaaa

.

.

**LIHATLAH LEBIH DEKAT**

.

**MAIN CAST:**

HUANG ZITAO

OH SEHUN

.

.

Seorang namja bermata panda tengah mengemasi barang-barang di kamarnya dengan muka kusut. Dia tampak mengepak semua barangnya dengan asal-asalan.

"Tao-ya ayo bereskan barangmu dengan cepat, agar malam ini kau bisa istirahat jadi tidak kelelahan besok di perjalanan" ibu dari namja itu berkata dengan lembut sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang dalam.

Namja bernama Tao itu hanya mendengus pelan dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Tao tidak mau pindah ke Korea.

Tao masih ingin tinggal di Cina bersama teman-temannya.

Tao menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Sang ibu tau anaknya sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, didekatinya anak satu-satunya yang sangat manja itu dan dia usap kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tao, mama tau kau tidak ingin kita pindah kan? Kau tidak ingin berpisah dengan teman-temanmu disini?"

Tao mengangguk lemah, dia sudah sangat ingin menangis.

"Tapi kau harus mengerti, Appa-mu kan pemilik perusahaan besar di Seoul, dan perusahaannya kini sedang dalam masa sulit jadi dia harus kembali, dia kan tidak bisa terus-menerus mempercayakan semuanya kepada tangan kanannya saja. Lagipula kasihan dia selama ini harus bolak-balik Seoul-Cina setiap minggu" dibelainya lagi kepala anak kesayangannya yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun itu dengan penuh cinta. Sedangkan sang anak sudah banjir air mata sedari tadi. Cengeng sekali kau Tao.

"Lihatlah semua lebih dekat, jangan dipikirkan sisi buruknya saja, mama yakin nanti di Seoul kau akan mendapat teman-teman baru yang baik"

Tao hanya menghela nafas dalam diam.

.

**Seoul, Korea**

Disebuah sekolah dasar elit di Korea, bel masuk kelas tampak baru saja dibunyikan, para murid pun berhamburan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Di dalam ruang kelas IV tampak seorang guru baru saja masuk diikuti seorang namja bermata panda yang raut wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru dari Cina, Tao-ah ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu" guru tadi tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada Tao.

Tao sebenarnya bisa berbahasa korea, karena Appa-nya orang korea, tapi kan dia hanya menggunakannya ketika dirumah jadi dia tidak begitu fasih dan dialeknya pasti akan terasa aneh sekali. Tao mengkhawatirkan hal itu sedari tadi.

"Ehmm, any..anyeoonghaseo, Huang Zitao imnida" Tao berkata dengan dialek Cina-nya yang masih sangat kental. Beberapa temannya terkekeh kecil. Dan yang lainnya berbisik-bisik entah membicarakan apa. Ada juga beberapa siswi yang berkata 'waahh tampannyaaa' dan menatap Tao dengan terpesona. Hei, kalian masih kecil tau.

"Huang Zitao? Nama macam apa itu? Aneh." celetuk namja berwajah datar yang duduk dibarisan tengah. Dengan pedenya dia mengemut sebuah lolipop bahkan ketika jelas-jelas ada guru disitu. Tapi sang guru tadi sepertinya sudah hafal dengan tingkah bocah itu dan hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Oh Sehun, bersikap baiklah sekali saja kali ini ne" guru itu berkata sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Shireo!" jawab si Oh Sehun sekenanya dengan muka flat yang membuat Tao ingin segera melempar teman barunya itu dengan tongkat wushunya. Cengeng-cengeng begitu Tao adalah atlet wushu di sekolahnya dulu.

.

Dan kekhawatiran Tao pun akhirnya menjadi nyata, dia memang punya beberapa teman yang baik padanya, tapi ada namja bernama Oh Sehun yang membuatnya berat melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah setiap harinya.

Bayangkan saja, setiap hari pasti ada saja kejahilan yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Mulai dari memasukkan kecoa ke dalam tasnya yang membuat Tao berteriak-teriak dan menangis di dalam kelas, dan membuat kedua _partner in crime_ Sehun, Kim Jongin dan Kim Jongdae tertawa dengan puasnya, sementara Sehun tetap dengan wajah datar tak bersalahnya.

Lalu mengunci Tao dikamar mandi, walaupun jago wushu tapi kekuatan mental Tao sangat jauh berbeda dengan kekuatan fisiknya, dia sangat penakut, Tao sangat takut hantu. Jadilah Tao menangis lagi, dan kali ini sambil meraung-raung dengan tidak elitnya dikamar mandi.

Pokoknya setiap hari ada saja hal yang Sehun lakukan yang berujung pada banjirnya air mata Tao. _Poor _Taotao.

Walaupun sering dijahili begitu Tao tidak pernah berniat membalas Sehun, dia percaya suatu saat nanti Tuhan yang akan membalasnya. _Well_ Tao masih terlalu polos untuk mengenal kata dendam.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Tao terbiasa menunggu jemputan di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Siang itu dia keluar sekolah ketika keadaan sudah agak sepi karena tadi dia kebagian piket kelas. Ketika baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar gerbang, dia melihat Oh Sehun di seberang jalan sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang pria aneh.

Tao mengamati gerak-gerik mereka, tiba-tiba saja dua orang pria tersebut menarik Sehun dengan paksa dan hendak memasukkannya ke dalam mobil _Jeep_ mereka.

Gawat gawat, sepertinya Sehun mau diculik, batin Tao.

Secepat kilat Tao berlari ke seberang jalan, "Hei lepaskan temankuuuu."

Kemudian terjadi perkelahian sengit bocah SD kelas IV dengan dua orang pria dewasa berbadan besar.

**BRUKK. DUAAGGG. PRANG (?)**

Dan akhirnya si bocah yang menang, dua pria dengan badan babak belur itu kemudian secepat kilat masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju dengan kencangnya. _Well _siapa yang berani meragukan kemampuan wushu Tao?

Karena terlalu asik berkelahi tadi, Tao tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun dari tadi pingsan, dengan cekatan Tao menggendong Sehun dan berlari kembali ke dalam sekolahnya untuk memberitahu guru disekolahnya tentang kejadian barusan.

.

**Dirumah sakit**

Setelah seorang guru menghubungi orang tua Sehun, tak lama kemudian mereka datang dengan membawa ambulans. Mereka menuju ke rumah sakit, Tao memaksa untuk ikut.

Eomma Sehun menangis sesenggukan di samping tempat tidur anaknya, sementara Appa-nya sedang mengurusi administrasi rumah sakit. Tao ikut menemani di dalam ruangan, entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah karena tidak sedari awal menyadari Sehun pingsan.

"Terimakasih Tao-ah sudah menolong Sehunnie, dia itu menderita lemah jantung sedari kecil, jadi kalau dia _shock_ sedikit saja jantungnya akan kambuh" eomma Sehun menghapus air mata dipipinya sambil tersenyum kecil pada Tao.

Tao balas tersenyum, "iya sama-sama ahjumma."

_Tunggu dulu, Sehunnie? Jadi anak badung nakal sialan itu kalau dirumah dipanggil Sehunnie? Panggilan kekanakan macam apa itu? Batin Tao._

Jika tidak dalam situasi seperti ini Tao pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengejek Sehun habis-habisan.

_Ternyata dia cuma anak mami yang sok gaya di sekolah, batin Tao sambil tersenyum._

Beberapa jam kemudian Sehun sadar dan dia kaget karena dia ada dirumah sakit dan lebih kagetnya lagi ada Tao disana.

"Err kenapa ada bocah itu disini?" Sehun bertanya tanpa sopan santun kepada eommanya sambil menganggukkan kepala ke arah Tao yang membuat bocah itu menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mendelik ke Sehun.

"Sayangnya karena bocah itulah kau bisa selamat hari ini sayang, kau tidak ingat?" eomma Sehun berkata sambil setengah menyindir.

Sehun mengernyit, dan akhirnya dia bisa mengingat semuanya, saat Tao menyelamatkannya dari penculik-penculik itu, dan berkelahi dengan mereka, sendirian.

Sehun jadi malu sendiri, dia terdiam sesaat kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang singkat tapi cukup membuat Tao melongo.

"Ehm.. Terimakasih.. dan Maaf.." Begitu saja. Dan Sehun berkata tanpa menatap Tao, tapi terlihat jelas dia sangat malu ketika mengatakannya.

Tao bingung mau menjawab apa, sebenarnya dia cukup kesal, bukankah Sehun seharusnya meminta maaf panjang lebar atas perlakuannya selama ini kepada Tao? Tapi melihat seorang Oh Sehun bisa mengatakan MAAF dan TERIMAKASIH saja adalah suatu hal yang langka.

"Baiklaaah, sama-sama Sehunnieee" Tao berkata sambil mengedipkan matanya.

_Sehun sweatdrop, bagaimana Tao bisa tau panggilan kekanakan itu? Pasti eommanya, batinnya._

_._

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sehun sudah bertobat untuk tidak lagi menjahili Tao.

Memang sudah seharusnya kan?

Mereka bahkan sering bermain bersama, dan Tao sering memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan Sehunnie, tentu saja ketika diluar sekolah. Ternyata Sehun adalah orang yang menyenangkan, dia hanya menggunakan kenakalannya untuk menutupi fakta bahwa dia adalah anak lemah yang menderita penyakit jantung dan fakta bahwa dia juga seorang anak mami.

Tao jadi kembali teringat perkataan mamanya, bahwa kita harus melihat semuanya lebih dekat. Jangan melihat sisi luarnya saja, dari hanya yang tampak dari sudut pandang kita. Lihatlah lebih dekat, dan kita akan menyadari bahwa dari semua masalah yang terjadi pasti ada pemecahan sekaligus pembelajaran didaamnya.

.

.

**DITUNGGU REVIEW-NYA YAA READIRS-NIM SEMUAAA**

.

.

GHAMSAHAMNIDAAA


End file.
